My Gift To You
by his adrenaline rush
Summary: What wouldn't you do for the one you love? Edward is doing everything he can for Bella including trying his hand at becoming human getting rid of his inmortality and getting back his humanity.


- Disclamer - I do not own Twilight that beautiful masterpiece belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

My life was never perfect. That was plain and simple much as black and white. It started when my parents had gotten divorced when I was younger. I never had a relationship with Charlie...my Father....and I was always taking care of my Mother. It was endless. That was until I moved to Forks and found the love of my life, my pillar of strength, my vampire. Since Edward came into my life I had no problems with whatever may come. I actually woke up in a good mood each day and didn't curse at the rain or the birds singing to chipper before the light started to creep into the sky, I could have really got up and sang with them. I loved Edward and he loved me nothing would or could ever seperate us. Well besides me getting old, wrinkely and the big fact that one day I would die...unlike Edward. This was the only thing we argued about lately, him changing me to become a vampire. It was a weekly occurance and it just so happened that again today it came up into the topic of conversation. It all started with me cutting myself on a steak knife while doing the dishes.

I of course cursed quite perfusely at myself for my ignorance and not paying attention. It wasn't too bad, enough that I could handle with a small band aid and continued to do the dishes as I put on my house wife rubber gloves, as Edward called them. I took it upon myself to mention that if I were a vampire I wouldn't have hurt myself...it snowballed from there.

" Forget it Edward!"

Ugh...why did he always have to argue with me. I would get what I wanted it was only a matter of time and he knew it.

"Bella don't do this, you know how I feel about it, yet again you push the subject... stay human for just a little bit longer, what can it hurt?" He was begging me again, it wasn't going to effect me though.

Same story just a different day although I was hoping that just this once he would see things my way. I just tossed my hair over my shoulder and started scrubbing the dishes Charlie left on the counter from breakfast before he flew out the door to go to work. I could think of thousands of reasons to want to become a vampire, what negatives were there? You didn't have to eat, didn't have to sleep, super human strength and to above all else have Edward forever to myself. We wouldn't have to worry about tip toeing around, being careful not to hurt me. I wanted to not age, become beautiful, and have a secret to keep. All of these things I could have if Edward would not be so stubborn. He knew it was going to happen Carlisle said he would change me.

" Would you stop that and just listen to me, listen to reason!"

I threw the plate down hard into the sink and the suds from the water floated up into the air and fell down like feathers. I was getting more than irate maybe now he will take me serious. I rolled my eyes and cursed at myself _' You idiot your wearing big yellow gloves and doing the dishes, no one could take you serious ' _

" Listen to reason....why would I listen to you if you don't listen to me? It goes both ways!"

" Fine!" And with that before I could blink Edward disappeared into thin air followed by the defining thud I heard from the slamming door. I glared back into the sink and finished taking my anger out on the utensils. If he wanted to be that way fine. For the longest time after finishing the dishes I stood there staring out the window, listening, contemplating. Part of me felt that I should call him up and apologize, the other wanted to tear him apart and shake him till he agreed to turn me himself. Knowing it was no use to do either I decided to leave Edward alone and let him cool off for awhile he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

The kitchen had grown dark and I glanced around to see I had been standing alone in the bitter silence for over an hour. I managed to wander up the stairs I figured there was nothing else to do but take a shower and change. It was a typical Thursday night, like all the others before it tonight was movie night at the Cullen house. Although I was clearly upset with Edward I could not let Alice down. Movie nights were a must I had promised her I would attend each Thursday or it would break her heart, if it really could break. Alice insisted on it anything from the parody of vampire movies to love struck couples. It was nice not having to work and since school was out I was free to do whatever I wanted, not like I did anything much besides hang out with Edward or his family.

The shower came to life with a loud roar and I adjusted the temperature until it was comfortable enough and I eased myself in letting my thoughts get the best of me. What will life be like when I change over? Will the thirst be to much for me...will Edward still love me the same way...what will my parents think when I fall of the face of the earth for a while. College was supposed to be my cover up but what if I couldn't ever come back? Both Charlie and Renee need me. Then doubt started rearing its ugly head into my thoughts. What if Edward was right...what if I should just stay human. We've been fine for this long, whats wrong with keeping it this way for the rest of our lives? Wrong! I need to become a vampire, I need to spend eternity with Edward, forever just isn't enough.

Waterlogged and pruned I turned out and dried off. I figured it was time to get out since the water wasn't even lukewarm anymore, even turned all the way up. Darting from the bathroom's heat and fog into my cold and dark room I stumbled over the piles of clothes and struggled to turn on my lamp. I shrieked when I caught someone out of the corner of my eye sitting in the chair.

" EDWARD! DON'T DO THAT!"

He laughed and smile that sly grin, when he knew that just a little part of me still got scared when he came around unannounced, quiet as a mouse. It was our routine every night, I would have my human moment to shower and change and he would be waiting for me. Sometimes we would let our hormones get the better of us but most nights he tucked me into bed and then stayed with me all night contently holding me. This was how I wanted to spend the rest of my bedtimes. But then it hit me again. Will we still share this time together? Will we still do this once we both can't sleep at night? I dismissed the thoughts and remembered I was still on edge for being frightened by an angel. Every fiber of my being had to control myself from slapping him silly for doing that, he knew better, yet all I could do was smile back. He walked over to me and without a ounce of strength, or fight from me, pulled me in close and kissed me soft and deep.

" That is a very nice color on you." He chuckled as he ran his fingers over my shoulder sending me into a shiver.

_It happened and only he could do it, give me goosebumps on top of my goosebumps._

" I'm glad you like the color. Now would you mind stepping out so I can put some clothes on?"

" I do mind actually. Why should I leave I won't peek I promise." and with that he held up his right hand. I tilted my head and gave him my famous '_nice try_' look but it wasn't phasing him.

"Scouts honor..."

Breathing in deeply through my nose I sighed and just shook my head how could I argue with that.

" Fine Mr. Cullen but you better not look or I won't kiss you for a week." I skipped through the other piles of clothes and grabbed a t shirt and jeans from my closet. Glancing back I saw Edward watching my reflection in the mirror. I stuck my tongue out at him and opened my dresser up. As it creaked I could hear him laughing softly he knew I was trying to be discreet in getting my underwear and bra. I snatched them up and bounded for the door but it was no use. He was always fast no matter what I did it was inevitable.

" Just where do you think your going?"

" To get dressed."

I wasn't embarrassed I would have no problem changing in front of him but part of me wanted to keep this little part of me left a secret, a surprise. There was no doubt that I loved him and would follow him to the ends of the earth but a girl had to tease. I was blamed a lot for teasing him but it kept him interested and gave me a little selfish faith that if I had him guessing and wanting more he wouldn't get sick of me and move on, finding someone undoubtedly more beautiful than me. Someone who could complement his gorgeousness as well.

" I said I wasn't going to peek, scouts honor." He re iterated as he held up his right hand again showing the Boy Scout sign. I lunged for the knob but like expected he caught the door. I glared up at him I was cold and this towel was drafty.

" Quit being a bully! Let me out to change I'm cold!"

" You can change in here I'm not going to look."

" This is going no where is it...."

"Nope."

"Your not letting me out are you?"

"Nope." He shook his head gracefully and smiled at me. Those eyes just melting my heart away. I raised an eyebrow at him rethinking my plans.

" OK.....well then." I smiled back as I spun around on my heel. I walked over to the closet and climbed inside. It was cramped but it would do. I wasn't even gonna turn the light on just in case with his sight he could see through the crack in the door jam. I could hear him roaring in laughter outside the door. _' laugh all you want, you wouldn't let me out well here ya go.' _Falling out with a few pairs of shoes he laughed some more seeing me with my shirt on backwards and a sock on my head. I ripped the sock out of my hair and squinted

" Are you ready to leave?"

He coughed out another laugh

" Yes my love."

* * *


End file.
